Dark Secrets
by wingzer031
Summary: "Voldemort is dead!" exclaimed everybody. But.. What if he knew something we don't know?
1. Silent nights

**Disclaimer: I do not own either The Walking Dead or Harry Potter. Just for fun. Hope you like it. Enjoy!**

He needs to do it fast. He needs to get out from here. Wasting more time is not an option. He knows he has no reason to feel this way, they're living in peace now. All the wizards who gone dark were thrown in Azkaban. Everything went to normal since then.

But….

The silence is overwhelming. It gives him an unexplained feeling of fear. As the Master of Death, he senses that a great storm coming.

"What are you doing Harry?"

He froze….. he looked at the angelic beauty next to him. He stared at her for a few seconds.

Ginny Weasley's face went red and looked down. It's not the first time though, she feels embarrassed every time Harry Potter stares at her, at her naked body.

Harry chuckles. She's really cute when she's awkward.

The goddess in front of him, what else can he ask for? He went to her and gave her a hug. Having Ginny in his arms, gives the comforting feeling that everything will be okay. How he wished, they'll be together in marriage.

"You're so beautiful, Ginny Weasley." he whispered as he pressed her soft lips with his. The smell of the aroma and sweetness of her breath sent shivers to his spine.

"I love you so much," He gave her a passionate kiss like there's no end.

Ginny didn't see it coming but she returned the kiss as she begun to feel the heat from Harry's hand on her breast. Her body still aches from the love they'd shared a while ago, but she's willing to submit herself whenever Harry needs it. She moans as she felt the pleasure that her mate is giving her, it consumes them both.

She's about to climax when she felt the tears that poured down Harry's cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I can't…" then Harry moved and sat on the chair next to them.

"What's wrong? " Ginny asked in confusion, "I notice you're disturbed these past couple of days. Is it about the dream again? " there's concern in her voice.

"I don't know. I really don't know, " Harry pulled on his hair. "I have a strong feeling that I need to go. "

"What?! " now, Ginny's voice is high but tried her best to control it,

Harry remained still.

"If it's because of that stupid dream, Harry, I'm telling you, it's nothing. You're just being paranoid. You must be traumatized from everything that happened during his reign, witnessing the deaths of people you love, but Harry... please let it go. Everyone is moving on, except you. There's no reason... "

"I know! You think I don't know that? …I tried, Ginny…I made myself believe that… it's just a bluff to make me scared….to make all of us fear the unknown.. But…. no matter what I do, there's something that's telling me to move ...now... before... something happens."

Ginny reached for his hand, trying to ease his restlessness.

How many times have they talked about this matter? Harry's really acting crazy. Sometimes it's getting to her nerves. If it weren't for his disturbance, they might've been married years ago. But, she doesn't want to leave him. She knows that Harry needs someone that understands him, even if he's becoming difficult. But until when?

"Let's give this night a rest Harry." she pulled him on the bed and cuddled him until he fell asleep.

Harry let it pass for a few more days hoping his nightmare will be gone soon, but it didn't. Instead, it became worse.

The voice…

It's becoming stronger and stronger…until… he can no longer take it.

Then…. he left.

He packed all of his possessions that he stored from the house he inherited from his godfather. He used the bag Ginny gave him on his 27th birthday for packing and used an extension charm on it to fit them all. He made sure that he's not leaving his wand together with the Elderly wand, and of course the invisibility cloak that he inherited from his father during his first Christmas in Hogwarts.

"Master…."

He looked at the house elf who called him. Besides Ginny, Kreacher has been understanding and loyal to him, not because he's his servant and bound to do all his master's wish but as a friend or a family that is always there for him.

".…I understand you need to go, Master Harry Potter, but Kreacher is thinking if he can go with you?"

Harry smiled, but shook his head. "No, you can't. You need to stay here, Kreacher." he noticed the saddness of the house elf.. " Thanks, anyway."

Kreacher's face light up.

"Stay here, for I have an important mission for you."

"Kreacher will do anything for his master."

"Good. I need you to look after Ginny… Can you do that?"

Kreacher nodded.

"And also, Hermione and Ron."

It's nearly sunset when he's done packing. He's now ready for his journey for the next day when a bundle of letters and a package covered with thick dust catches his eye. He reached for it and saw that it's from his cousin, Dudley. 'How long has it been here?' He sat on one of the chair in the dining while waiting for the meal which Kreacher is preparing for him.

 _ **Dear Harry,**_

 _ **We heard from Mr. Dedalus Diggle that the war of your kind is over. They're now removing the Fidelus Charm that they had set on us. At last, he can now breathe with ease especially without dad whose always eyeing on him . You know him right? He's allergic to magic. It's an abnormality of nature, for him, at least.**_

Harry laughed with the thought of Vernon Dursley. How his face turns red whenever he witnessed something unnatural… just like when Hagrid showed himself for the first time or when Arthur Weasley connected their fireplace to the floo network and blew up half of the living room.

 _ **So, we are now moving back to Privet Drive soon. Are you living with us again? Dad may not like it but I can see that mom miss her sister's son. Hope to see you again.**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Big D.**_

 _ **P.S.**_

 _ **As I rummage mom's baggage, I saw a blanket with your name printed on it. Thought it's from your mom so I wrap it up together with this letter**_.

Harry slowly opened the package.. He never had something from his parents except for the invisibility cloak and the gold stored in Gringots, other than that...no more... He saw a baby blanket and smelled it and felt the presence of his mom. He thanked Dudley for this.

And again, he reached out for another letter.

 ** _Dear Harry,_**

 ** _How are you? I haven't heard any news from you since then. I wonder if my letters are reaching you. It's been years now. And..don't want to admit it but, I missed the days you're with us, although, I didn't treat you well. I just wanted to tell you that I'll be moving to New York. I was accepted to a school I'd applied before. Can you believe that? I'm not an empty shell after all. Mom is against it, she still think that I'm still her baby._**

 ** _Dad's planning to throw a party before my flight. Hope you'll come._**

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _Dudley_**

Harry continued reading the letters that Dudley sent him. He felt some guilt for reading it just by now and quite sad for missing events to be together with his last family, even ,he is not that welcome by his Uncle Vernon.

With those letters, Harry knew almost about Dudley's life in New York. He made writing letters a past time, Harry thought. His cousin said in the letters how his college life in Medicine goes, how he met the love of his life and now his wife, how he got work in a hospital after graduation but what caught his attention is his last letter to him, short but curious .

 ** _Dear Harry,_**

 ** _This might be my last letter for you. Just thought if you're here, there might be a difference…._**

 ** _I can't… I can't….. take it anymore...Eve left me...No,... I sent her away!..._**

 ** _If you read this, Harry, please... Take care of mom and dad._**

 ** _Sincerely,_**

 ** _Dudley_**

It's dated a year ago.


	2. The Dream

"Hello? " he called as he knocks on the door of Number 4, Privet Drive, "Anybody here?... Aunt Petunia, it's me, Harry… Uncle Vernon... Are you in there? "

He turned the knob when no one responded and wondered. The door is unusually left opened. He entered the house and saw that it's the same as the last time he lived there before the war in the wizarding world took place…. as tidy as always. Aunt Petunia had surely maintained the house. She's allergic even to a smudge of dirt.

He continued to call for his Aunt and Uncle but no one answered. He went to the living room, kitchen and even upstairs but can't find them. He looked for them all over the house and to the backyard. Strange.

BANG!

The door in the living room bursts open out of rage.

He saw a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, and a very large mustache. His face is red and undoubtedly very mad at the moment. He swallowed in his throat and called for him.

"Good day, Uncle Vernon. It's me. Harry… I'm sorry, I entered without permission… I knocked but no one answered.. By the way, I just want to check on you and Aunt Petunia."

Vernon didn't dare welcome him as if he isn't there. Harry didn't expect either, for his Uncle never showed any liking to him. But…. not even to look at him?….. He's about to speak when he saw the people next to the old man.. There was Aunt Petunia, followed by young Dudley cold and wrapped in a thick blanket and… young Harry Potter.

Uncle Vernon grabbed young Harry by his collar.. "I swear I don't know. It's like magic!" shouted the boy while the big beefy man forced him to the wall and trying hard to contain his anger..

"Go…. cupboard… stay… no meal!" he ordered him in his room, "There's no such magic!" then he shut the door.

Harry was bewildered.. What the hell is happening? He saw his Aunt Petunia pass through him on her way to the kitchen to get brandy for her husband.

"Harry?…."

He turned around and saw Mrs. Figg, the old woman next door with unusually liking to cats and turned out to be from a wizarding family but possesses no magic.

"Haven't you heard, Harry?"

He shook his head out of confusion, "Heard what?"

"Since they lost contact from their only son, they were never like before. They lived in misery, and lost their will to live until the old man died in a car crash… Poor Petunia, she's all alone now.. Husband's dead, son's missing, and nephew's didn't bother to care…."

"In my defense…"

"Petunia… she lost her mind.. Then one day, no one ever saw her again…."

Harry doesn't know what to say.

Then Aunt Marge, Vernon's sister, popped out of no where, "You! Such an Insolent and ungrateful child! You left them Harry! After all they did for you? They gave you shelter, they gave you food, they gave you clothes…."

"Aunt Marge… I didn't mean for this to happen…"

"Yet you failed them, you failed them, you failed them…." then followed by a terrifying scream. There were dead people, everywhere… but… slowly.. they started to rise… again… with rotten bodies… they grabbed Aunt Marge and Mrs. Figg… sank their teeth on them… and.. ripped their bodies open…. the dead are eating the living!

"Stop! Please stop!" he screamed! Covered his ears, shut his eyes… "This isn't real! This isn't real! These aren't real!"

Then.. there was ear splitting silence…

He opened his eyes, looked around and found no one. But… there was a voice…. as cold as ice.. it gave him shivers to his spine…. like always.

 _Haaaaarrrrryyyy Poooottteeeeerrrrr!_

"Volemort?" he searched where the voice is coming from, "Where are you?… I'm not afraid of you! I already defeated you! Show yourself!"

 _Not Voldemort!_

The voice laughed, more frightening than a scream, humorless and insane, it echoed all around him.

 _Someone! Not only the wizards of yours will cower in fear! But everyone in your world_! _Everyone!_ _Hahahaha! Even the darkest Lord of all fear me..."_

"Who are you?"

The voice didn't respond….

"Haaarrrryyyy!" cried the one he loved most. The one he's always longing for since he left. He wanted to be with her. He wanted to go back! But he needed to go.. to make sure that the family they dream for will live in a world of peace, no worries, no running away… And.. he might want her to go with him.. it will be too risky… she's better to be with her mom and Dad and brothers in the burrow. She will be safe there.

"Ginny?" Harry looked at the beauty he'll never forget.

"It's not your fault, Harry," he feels the love in her voice, "Whatever happens.. do not blame yourself…"

He tried to reach for her but no matter how hard he tried, he can't….. "Ginny!"

"Goodbye, Harry… I love you.. I always will…"

She's gone.

"Ginny! Ginny! Giiiinnnnnyyyyy!"

Harry woke up with cold sweat in his face. He's panting as hard as he could.

It's the dream again. It's becoming worse than ever. Before, it's just the voice… then after reading the last letter Dudley sent him several months ago, his visit in the Privet drive started to haunt him as well.. Now.. the worst thing imaginable.. it's Ginny.. saying goodbye!.. What does it mean? Isn't she alright with Molly and Arthur Weasley with her, there's also Ron and Hermione there and her older brothers?

 _It's not your fault….Whatever happens.. do not blame yourself…_

Fault? Why would he blame himself?

It's seven months now after he left the wizarding world, where his rightful place was, where his love ones lived, the Weasley family, Ron and Hermione, Teddy Lupin and of course, Ginny. He visited his Aunt and Uncle in Privet drive. There he knew the tragedy that happened to his least likely family. After Dudley had gone, no one knows what happened to him, the Dursley's lost their happiness and willingness to live until the old man died in the car crash like he's running away from someone, then Aunt Petunia completely lost her mind until she was never seen again. Some said, they were acting strange as if they're frightened of something unusual, always locking themselves in the house. They'd never talk to somebody since then. Some also said, they were bewitched. People pitied the Dursley's.

Harry wants to know the mystery behind all of this. If his dream is giving him warning, then what he did is the right thing to do. He needed to find out what happened to Dudley. His dream, it might have an odd connection to Dudley's fate.

But…

Only a few days had passed when the outbreak begun. It had started only with high fever, sore throat and rashes. According to the doctors, it's only a kind of flu, nothing to worry about… But… for just an hour or less… infected people are dying…. then the worst part of it, they're rising from the dead and ate human flesh. The attending health care providers were their first victim, then like the first they also rose and chased others. People started to panic. There were riots everywhere. Fire, looting, killings and other crimes unimaginable took place. The government shut down not long after.

Harry was on his way to New York when it all happened. He immediately thought about Ginny and his friends so he decided to go back in the burrow through the portkey he made but found no one. The wizarding world had gone as well. The wizards' fate had no difference with the muggles'. He spend days, even months of searching but didn't find them. He lost his hopes and blamed himself for leaving.. but… he contemplated that there will be no difference if he didn't.

It's hard to say, but he needs to decide. He needs to move on even if there's nothing to live for. On his trip he tried to help others in need. There were some who were hostile enough that chose to attack him instead. He's the Master of Death, oh yes, but he's not immortal. He can still die like Dumbledore, the first Master of Death.

He went back to New York to continue his search. He traveled far but found nothing. He went to other places nearby then moved on to another.

Until….

One cold night, he's setting up his tent to take rest, put up a ward to give him protection….

"Help! Help! Help! Mom…? Mom….? Where are you? I'm scared.." cried a little girl.

Harry saw a blonde little girl, probably aged 10, roaming around the woods, alone and scared. Poor kid, she might've been separated with her mom. He decided to go to her before she'll be spotted by a hungry inferis. The wizarding world called the undead inferis.

"Are you lost?" He asked.

The girl is too scared to respond at a man she barely knew.

"Do not be afraid," he said as he noticed her fear, "I won't hurt you.. I'm Harry.. Harry Potter.."

The girl hesitated… "S-sophia…" then she blacked out.


	3. Dudley's Story

**This chapter is an introduction to Dudley's Story. It's a flashback of his life before and after the wizarding war...** **Enjoy reading!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Dudley's Story**

He had never been good to his cousin, he never saw him as a brother, nor a friend, nor family, not even a person that deserves respect. He didn't know why. His mom and dad treated him like trash or an abomination without giving him explanation. Even his relatives on his father's side, never showed him even a bit of acceptance or love. He didn't care at all…

He was raised the opposite by his parents. Ever since he was born, he was treated as the most essential treasure a man could ever have. They gave him all his needs. He can eat all the delicious food he wanted. He can ask them to buy him expensive toys or clothes. With his every tantrum, he can make them do whatever he asked for.

Unlike Harry Potter, his cousin, was orphaned as an infant, no one had ever showed him love or sympathy until he was 11 years old, and.. Dudley Dursley was guilty for that too..

When he was still a kid, he developed an unusual dislike to Harry. He even made his friends bully him whenever they see him. Their favorite past time was punching Harry. He remembered when he was six years old, his Aunt Marge hit Harry with her cane so that he will not defeat him in a contest for kids. She even let her dog chase the poor boy as he climbed up the tree and didn't stop it until midnight and he's laughing out load for that. Their neighborhood knows little about his cousin for he spent most of the time in a cupboard. In school, he had no friends for whoever dare go near him and talked to him, will be bullied as well by his gang.

But…

During Harry's eleventh birthday, his real identity was revealed. He was not normal as he had known but what surprised him was his parents knew it and hid it from him. He started to fear him, afraid to be turned into something. He avoided him as much as possible, even Harry teased him. His experience with the pig tail cast by a giant gave him trauma. He had undergone surgery just to remove it. Then… when Harry's friends went to their house to get his cousin, aside from blowing up half of the living room, the twin with grin in their face purposely dropped toffee. He knew it, but who can resist a sweet toffee in times when he's under diet as required. It's not ordinary toffee for it made his tongue grow to three feet. It took an hour before his father let the thin bald man reverse the spell. Like his mom and dad, he hated him more.

Then, he saw Harry in a different way.

It was when the dementors attacked them. He can't see them but can feel the cold and fear he'd never known his entire life….

During the attack, he had a flashback of his worst forgotten memory from childhood. It played in his mind all over again…

 _He was seven years old that time when the leaves from deciduous trees started to shed. His mom and dad took him out to the park together with Piers Polkiss, his closest friend in the neighborhood. They are having a great time while strolling and bullying some animals in the park when something strange caught his eye. There was a black shadow in a form of an unusual man that seems deadly sick, and after a great deal of pain, two crows flew out of his mouth and took wing but nobody sees it but him. He told it to Piers but he just laughed at him, he didn_ _'t see it. With this… Dudley followed the shadow until he'd gone to a place he had never seen. It's a peculiar place wherein people around wore black robes like in medieval times. He's not aware of it at first for he was busy following the shadow … he tripped on a branch. He looked again for the shadow but didn't see it anymore. There, he only noticed that he's not in the park anymore. He's in a middle of a forest, as dark as night. The sight of it gave him a fright. He started to cower with fear and called for his mom or dad or Piers but nobody responded. He cried aloud and looked for someone else but there's no one. Then… there was a sudden motion on one side of the forest._

" _Hello?" he called for it, "Who's there?"_

 _It didn't answer but moved closer… and… closer…and closer towards him…. Dudley was frozen like a statue, unable to move, unable to run, he can't even scream. He can see it's face as rotten as a dead body as it slithered and whispered…._

" _People will die…. The dead will be awaken…. They, who robbed my innocence, my youth, my loved ones will get what is right for them… I will not stop until the end of time."_

 _This cold voice ringed into his ear a thousand times…. then…. there was darkness._

His soul was almost sucked by the creatures he can not see… the 'dementors' as Harry called them… then… unexpectedly, his cousin whom he bullied and didn't even dare to care saved him.

He changed since then. He realized that his unusual dislike of Harry was all in all caused by his parents. He did not know what to feel. He liked his cousin living with them after all. He wanted to treat him like his brother and bestfriend but he's afraid that his parents won't agree with it. He saw the hatred and envy in their eyes.

He started to care for him. Despite of the bad things he'd done, Harry can leave him there.. but… He chose to cast a burst of thin silvery light and drive them away even if he will get himself into trouble. He saw in that moment, that Harry Potter is a good person and didn't deserve the treatment they're giving him.

When the war of the wizarding world started, Harry tried hard to convince his parents to accept the security his fellow wizards are giving them. His dad, didn't believe it. It's all a conspiracy, he said.

He knows what Harry is doing. His cousin didn't want them to be caught up in the war. Who are they to not accept it. So, he decided to say yes. To let his parents see that he's scared. In the end, they left with Dedalus Diggle and undergone the fidelus charm so not one of the dark wizards can find them.

During this time, he contemplated with himself that he needed to change. He will not be a kid forever. He may not like it, but his parents will not be beside him forever. During this time, he thought thoroughly what he want to be. He wanted to prove that he will be somebody. He wanted to be a doctor. So, he decided to study hard during this period. He applied for schools in America and took examinations. There's lot of good schools in England, of course, but in order to learn in life, he wanted to be away from the comforts of home, and of course his parents. He wanted to live alone, providing his own money for his living and studies. It will not be easy, but it will teach him a lot.

"Mom, is there mail for me?" he asked Petunia one morning when he went down to eat breakfast.

"It's on the table, Dudlekins" his mom responded while putting bacon into the pan.

Vernon look at him through the top of the newspaper he's reading. "Is that the letter from the school you applied for?"

His mom stiffened, she really disagrees on this. With just the thought of living away from his baby boy, makes her heart break. "You know, you don't need to apply for school in America. It's too far. Who's going to cook food for you, or prepare you clothes or give you warmth when you're cold."

"Mom.. I already told you… I'm not a kid anymore, I will learn somehow."

"But…" there were tears in her eyes.

"Your mom is right, Dudley. There's a lot of prestigious school here in England, I can pay for that."

"Dad, it's what I want. Please understand." they're being difficult, he thought as he opened the letter. It was sent from one of the prestigious schools for Medicine in New York. His face fell.

He was rejected. His score was not enough. After all the reading he had done, he still failed. But he didn't give up. He studied thoroughly, he even attended tutorial class.. he was really determined.

First… Second…. Third try… nth time…. Failure… He almost lost all hope. He was in despair. The wizarding war was now over months ago yet he was still not accepted into the schools he was applying for.

"We told you, Sweetie. Why not just apply for school in London. That way, we can easily visit you." said his mom one early morning while heavy rain falls.

Dudley didn't respond. He didn't want to admit that it might be a bad idea after all. Maybe, it's not just for him or maybe, he was just fooling himself. He wasn't good at school since then. All he knows was to bully fellow students who are smaller than him.

 _Knock! Knock! Knock!_

They looked at each other. They didn't expect someone to come but Petunia went to the door to see the unexpected visitor. She saw one of her neighbors, old Mrs. Figg. Petunia forced a smile. She was not close friends to the old lady. It was just for Harry, for having someone to babysit him whenever they go out, the reason she's talking to her. But since Harry doesn't live with them anymore, Petunia didn't find time to talk to her.

"Sorry to bother you," she started, "It's just the mailman mistakenly put this letter in my mailbox." she gave the letter and Petunia took it.

"Thank you, Mrs. Figg."

"It's nothing."

Petunia then closed the door as the old lady walked away to her house. Her heart beats so hard upon seeing the letter. It's from New York. Dudley saw it before she hid it in her pocket.

He opened the letter and a grin formed on his face….

 **Next chapters will be Harry's meeting with Rick's group. Hope you like it. Please let me know if you want me to continue. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
